


Shibari/Bondage - Clizzy Exploration #3

by AtraEris



Series: Clizzy- Exploration [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Shibari, Slight Dom/Sub, f/f - Freeform, good relationship communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: Clary's been thinking about that pole dance and now she's got a little something else in mind. Izzy is all for helping Clary realize one of her fantasies.





	Shibari/Bondage - Clizzy Exploration #3

Clary went to Izzy’s room just like she always did on Thursday nights. She was dressed in her comfortable fuzzy pajamas and had a couple of bottles of wine gripped by their necks in one hand and a tray of strawberries balanced on the other. She tapped the door with her knee in way of knocking and Izzy opened it and took the tray from her with familiar ease. Clary placed a peck on her lips and went to place the wine on the bedside table, sitting on the bed and curling her feet under herself with familiar ease.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” she asked with a bright happy smile. Izzy smiled back and moved to her vanity table.

“Actually,” Izzy said, putting the tray down. “I want to give you something.”

Clary peered curiously at her as Izzy came back to the bed, kneeling on the mattress in front of her and presenting her with a small narrow black box. Clary took it and opened it. She looked down into the box to see a red satin tie.

She looked up at Izzy and raised an eyebrow. “You got me a tie?”

Isabelle giggled, “No silly, pick it up.”

Clary reached in the box and picked up the red silk fabric that was mostly rolled up at one end. The silk was smooth and cool to her skin and as she started to turn it and unravel it, she realized it wasn’t a tie, it was much too long for that. It was a ribbon.

Her face flooded with color and she looked up at Isabelle, her eyes darkening with lust.

She didn’t move at all as she remembered their conversation a couple months before.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Flashback*

_“What’re you drawing?” Izzy asked, coming to sit next to Clary on her bed. Clary quickly flipped the sketchbook closed, her cheeks flushing. “Nothing!”_

_Isabelle grinned at her. “Oh really? Then you won’t mind if I take a peek.” Izzy quickly snatched the sketchbook from Clary and turned away to open it. Clary lept at her back reaching her arms over Izzy frantically and pressing a hand to the cover of the book, “Izzy, NO!”_

_She was half leaned over Isabelle’s shoulder and her eyes were pleading. Izzy stopped at once. “Hey,” Izzy said calmly, “you can show me anything, you know that. But if you don’t want me to look, that’s fine.” She handed the sketchbook back and Clary looked a bit guilty._

_“It’s just that,” Clary hesitated only shooting sidelong glances at Izzy as she spoke. “Well, I’m not even sure about these drawings, I… I don’t know why I drew them or what they mean, so I wouldn’t want you to think anything because of them.”_

_Clary clutched the sketchbook to her chest. Izzy reached over and delicately tucked some hair behind Clary’s ear, “Clary,” she said sincerely, “It’s fine. We don’t have to share all our secrets with each other right now. Just communicate with me. Let me know where the boundaries are so I can make sure I never do something you don’t want.”_

_Clary looked at Izzy hard, “What if I don’t even know what what I want,” she asked softly. Izzy smiled reaching out to thread their hands together, “Then we can find it together. Slowly.”_

_Clary shuffled up the bed to put her back against her cushioned headboard, snuggling in next to Izzy. “Alright,” she said with a sigh opening the sketch book and flipping forward several pages._

_She showed Izzy the dark charcoal pencil sketches. “It started with wanting to capture the shapes you made in your pole dance,” she explained showing Izzy the various poses from their previous tryst that Clary had committed to memory and sketched out._

_The splits, the inverted scorpion, all rough but undeniably Izzy down to the last rune mark that was penciled onto her body. Izzy stared in awe._

_Was this really how Clary saw her? I mean, the sketches looked like her but more somehow. There was an elegance and a beauty to them that Izzy never saw in herself. Yeah, she was pretty, and could easily pass for seductive, but these made her more. They made her graceful and elegant and poised. A sort of elevated stature from what Izzy ever saw in herself. She scanned across the page, a warm feeling growing in her chest as Clary watched her closely._

_Clary flipped the page, “And then, my imagination started to take over. And I was thinking about what a gift you are and the pole became a ribbon, and….” Clary trailed off. Izzy scanned over the next page. Sure enough, the pole disappeared from the sketches, being replaced with ribbons as they moved along. First like a ribbon dancer, swirling around, clearly controlled by the Izzy character on the page, and then they started to wrap around her, until there at the bottom of the page was a final sketch, unfinished but unmistakable._

_Izzy glanced up at Clary whose cheeks were on fire. Clary quickly looked away, “I’m sorry,” she said trying to pull the sketchbook away. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”_

_Izzy held fast to the book, looking over the bottom image. It was still clearly her. Runes against her skin in all the right places, the ribbon still present, only this time, it was laced against her, binding her. The last image depicted Izzy, cheek against the mattress, ribbon in her mouth, bare ass high in the air, more ribbon winding around her arms held tight against her back, thigh high stockings but nothing else on._

_Just like the pole dancing sketches, it showed something that Izzy had never seen in herself. Where the previous sketches showed elegance and poise, this one showed a vulnerability and trust that Izzy wasn’t sure she even possessed. It was tame really, her chest was pressed to the mattress in the sketch, but an unmistakable sexuality in the image and the desire that lay in each pencil stroke and the expression in the eyes._

_“Is this something you’re into?” Izzy asked Clary. Clary covered her face with her hands, “No…., I mean, maybe? I mean… I just… well, I don’t know! I… I’ve never tried it… or well done it before.. But I’ve thought about it. I just, the idea is… you know…”_

_Izzy smiled, “Appealing?”_

_Clary gaped at her, “No! It’s appalling! Why would I want to restrain you like that? Want to degrade you?” Clary threw her face back into her hands._

_Izzy reached up and pried her hands away from her face, cupping her cheeks and looking at her seriously. “Clary, bondage isn’t degrading or hurtful. This isn’t something you want to do TO me, it is something you want to do FOR me and for you. When done right, bondage is about trust and control. You want to be in control. You want absolute trust from me. You’d never hurt me, Clary, I know that. Bondage could let me prove that to you. Let you realize that your desires aren’t bad. If you wanted to try it, I’d love to. I know you wouldn’t harm me and I’d be happy to offer to fulfill a fantasy of yours.”_

_And with that conversation, they reached a new level in their relationship. An openness and communication and willingness to share that hadn’t been there before. Both Clary and Izzy felt more at peace and more willing to show their flaws. And before long Izzy was itching to make Clary’s fantasy a reality._

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clary wrapped part of the silk around her hand, winding it around her palm between her thumb and fingers like glove wrapping before she stood up from the bed and let go of the roll to let the silk unravel to the floor.

Izzy sat still on the edge of the bed, her hands on her thighs, looking at Clary standing in front of her with the bright red silk. Clary sifted the silk between the fingers of her other hand, running it down a bit of the length before gripping it with that hand as well and stretching the bright red fabric in front of her.

She slid her lips over the silk, closing her eyes to relish the sensation the smoothness had against her lips. She looked over the red line in front of her at Isabelle, twisting the ribbon around her other hand as well so that she could have a taut rope of it in front of her.

“Did you get this for me?”

Isabelle nodded.

“Did you get it for me to use on you?” Clary amended.  
Isabelle nodded again.

Clary took one step toward her, coming directly next to the bed and within touching distance finally. “Did you get this for me to use tonight?”

Isabelle nodded again and Clary surged forward, pushing the taut line of ribbon between her hands under Isabelle’s wrists and forcing her arms up, looping once to catch Izzy’s wrists in the silk and pinning them above her head as she straddled over Isabelle.

Clary kissed her softly, slowing herself down and taking a deep breath before nipping at Isabelle’s earlobe. “You need a safe word, and some boundaries,” she said, her voice shaking a bit. “And I want to be sure we have some scissors nearby, just in case.”

Isabelle grinned at her, “Someone’s been doing their research,” she smirked.

Clary looked at her seriously, “I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.” Izzy smiled at her, “You won’t.” she assured her lover but conceded her requests anyways.

“ There are scissors in the top drawer of the nightstand. Boundaries include no asphyxiation, no anal play while bound, and to be safe and make sure no surprises come up with our first time, I want you to tell me everything you’re going to do to me before you do it. Safe word is purple.”

Clary nodded thinking it all over. “Alright, then. Now, Isabelle,” Clary said, her voice soft but stronger than usual and her eyes dilated and hard, “if you don’t follow my directions, I’m going to spank you.” A shiver ran through Izzy at the comment and her eyes went wide at the sudden boldness and with how quickly Clary had adopted the dominant persona.

“Do you understand?” Clary asked running a piece of the silk down Isabelle’s cheek. Izzy nodded, her mouth falling open as Clary trailed the ribbon further down against the side of her neck.

“Good,” Clary said with a wicked smile and she backed off of Isabelle completely, standing again and pulling the ribbon along with her so that it slid from around Isabelle’s wrists completely and she was left alone on the bed.

“Now, strip. I want you bare and sitting on the bed with your back to me.” Izzy stood and began to shimmy out of her clothes. She drew her shirt over her head, shaking her hair out and leaving her bra on as she bent, slowly drawing her sleep shorts down her legs, leaving her underwear to keep her intimate parts still covered. She started when Clary’s hand came down hard on her backside. Izzy straightened up immediately and turned to Clary in disbelief.

“I said, take it off and sit down. Don’t test my patience, Isabelle.” Clary growled rubbing softly at the flesh she had just assaulted. Isabelle smiled at Clary and quickly removed her clothing crawling onto the bed. Clary stood at the foot of the bed looking over Isabelle, wrapping the ribbon around and back and forth in her hands.

“Face the headboard,” Clary instructed, voice confident and direct. “Knees apart, put your arms behind your back with your thumbs crossed.” Isabelle obeyed and Clary crawled onto the bed behind her. With one hand she brushed Isabelle’s long black hair to the side, baring her back to Clary.

She pressed a kiss in between Isabelle’s shoulder blades and Izzy curiously looked over her left shoulder at Clary. Clary ran the ribbon up Isabelle’s spine and trailed her kisses across Izzy’s left shoulder. Clary placed her chin on Isabelle’s shoulder, looking her right in the eyes barely an inch away from her lips.

“I’m going to kiss you, and then I’m going wrap this ribbon around your chest, back, and arms so that you’re tied up like a Christmas present just for me.” as she said each body part, she brushed the silk against Izzy’s body and when she finished speaking, Clary licked her lips and hummed at the thought.

“Mmm,” she hummed brushing her lips against Izzy’s shoulder again, “You are going to look so good in this red ribbon, just like my drawing.” She met Izzy’s eyes again.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Don’t move from this position or I’ll have to punish you.”  
Straddling over Izzy’s left thigh, Clary pressed her still clothed body against Izzy’s bare one, leaving the ribbon abandoned on the bed for now as she threaded her hands in the underside of Izzy’s hair at the base of her neck and sealed their lips together tightly.

Clary’s mouth was strong, her thumbs bracing Izzy’s face using a combination of the pressure of her lips and pressure of her hands to create a strong hard dominating kiss that was different than her usual soft tender kisses. Isabelle moaned against the assault and her hands twitched in desire to reach out to Clary as well but she obeyed the command and didn’t move.

Clary pulled away slightly and smiled against Izzy’s lips. “Good,” she cooed. “Keep that up and I’ll reward you with more pleasure than you can imagine.”

 

She sealed their lips together again, nipping at Isabelle’s lips and sweeping her tongue into Izzy’s mouth deeping their connection and gripping a bit tighter, tugging at her hair. Clary was slow and dilerabate as she explored Isabelle’s mouth, lavishing her tongue along Izzy’s. She pulled harder on Izzy’s hair, forcing her head back and exposing her throat to Clary’s slow open mouthed kisses.

Clary took her time. Kisses dragging out so that Izzy could feel every piece of the sensation from the pressure of Clary’s lips coming against her skin to the soft wet touch of her tongue and then the pressure and suction just before her lips drew away and air cooled the now damp spot.

Isabelle had never been known for her patience and Clary was torturing her with these slow motion kisses, moving barely an inch at a time down her throat and just when she reached the swell of her breast, Clary shifted and began to move back up her chest. Clary was straddled over Izzy’s left leg but she wouldn’t shift close enough to bring their torso’s into contact. The only touch Izzy could feel was a soft brush of Clary’s sleep pants against her thigh, the pressure of her hands in her hair and the touch of her lips against her skin.

Clary started her way back down Izzy’s chest and this time as she reached closer to her partner’s breasts Izzy arched up presenting her erect nipple to Clary’s mouth. Clary’s hot breath flooded over her nipple and Izzy moaned before she squeaked in pain as Clary’s teeth nipped at the bud in front of her.

Izzy looked at her in shock and Clary grinned, “I told you not to move or I’d have to punish you.” Izzy couldn’t help it, she giggled at the situation. Clary smiled back at her, loving how playful they could be while they were together. It made her want Izzy more. She let go of her hair and slid away from Isabelle.

She reached out and took up the ribbon again, positioning herself behind Isabelle. “Alright, we’re both a little inpatient now, so I’m going to tie you up now. If you need to move or adjust, tell me first and I’ll give you permission.”

Izzy nodded and Clary set to work threading the ribbon around one wrist and then the other, tying a simple knot between them and then looping back around Izzy’s forearms and then around her waist to make a single flat ribbon from hip bone to hip bone before disappearing again behind her. Criss crossing and looping back and forth between left and right arms up just past Isabelle’s elbows, Clary slowly and methodically lacing her arms behind her back in an elegant red ribbon corset of restraint. As she looped each pass and tied each knot she laid a kiss over the ribbon and asked Izzy if she was OK, giving her permission here and there to adjust.

As she reached her lover’s biceps, Clary ventured further forward and allowed the ribbon to wrap around Izzy’s ribs, creating a flat ribbon line just under her breasts to match the one at her waist.

Clary crawled around to be in front of Izzy and smiled as she kissed the tops of her breasts lightly. “I want these beautiful things on display for me.” she said as she looped the ribbon around her torso again lifting Isabelle’s breasts from underneath with the ribbon’s support.

Clary kept winding her up, allowing the ribbon to slide against the underside of Isabelle’s breasts and then wrap upward between them, crossing up and over her shoulder to her back where Clary wove through the laces she’d created behind Izzy. She methodically wrapped Isabelle’s breasts into a holster of ribbon, hoisting them up and separating them with ribbon as she wrapped another line against the tops of her breasts going under her armpits.

Clary danced around Isabelle completing a full circle, finishing her masterpiece with a final lace at the top of her arms and tying a large bow in between her shoulder blades. She traced her fingers along all the lines created by the ribbon and Isabelle shuddered.

“Sit up on your knees,” Clary commanded tapping her hand against Izzy’s hip.

Izzy pressed up on her knees as Clary stood from the bed and undressed herself before mirroring Isabelle’s stance on her knees facing her.

Again Clary traced the lines of ribbon around Izzy’s breasts before she leaned forward, gripping one of the globes in her hand and massaging it before latching her mouth onto Izzy’s nipple.

Isabelle hadn’t been prepared. She’d had no idea how worked up she’d become over the long slow kisses and caresses and the lacing of the ribbon and now all of a sudden she was being devoured. She let out a moan and gasp at the same time, “Ah, Clary,” she cried arching her back and pressing her chest closer to her lover’s mouth.

Swack! Clary’s hand landed with a harsh crack against Izzy’s bare bottom and she couldn’t help but let out another moan of pleasure. Clary bit lightly at her skin, “I said not to move Isabelle.” She instructed and Izzy nodded as Clary continued to assault her chest switching back and forth between breasts and lavishing her with her tongue. The silk was pressing and holding her breasts aloft and a bit tightly almost like their own massage and grope with each inhalation of breath Izzy took.

Clary’s hands ran down her sides and Izzy trembled her knees bending slightly before she managed to right herself and sit up as instructed. Clary sealed their lips together one hand at Izzy’s waist and the other tracing down her side and along her hip bone.

Clary laid her palm flat, running her hand inside Izzy’s thighs. “How are you?” Clary asked softly at Izzy’s ear, her eyes skimming over every part of her to check for any signs of issue with the tightness of the knots. “Mmmm,” Isabelle replied and Clary daringly ran one finger up her slit, causing Izzy to shudder again.

Clary brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it. “Mmm, you’re already so wet,” she cooed at Isabelle. Izzy let out a gasp of desire and Clary smiled, “I want you like in my drawing,” she told her. Moving to situate herself behind Isabelle again and placing her hand between Izzy’s shoulders and pushing lightly.

“Lay your chest against the bed and put your ass in the air.” Clary instructed and Isabelle complied. Her arms laced up her back setting her hands just at the base of her spine as she turned her head to the side with her chest on the mattress and her ass stuck up in the air.

Clary smiled at the picture, it was so much better than her fantasy. She ran her hands all over Izzy, tracing the ribbon and tugging a bit on it and running her hands around the cheeks of her ass.

“By the Angel, Isabelle. I know I said any color is your color, but I don’t think I’ll be able to see you in red again without imaging this moment with this crimson silk wrapping you up like my own private gift.” Clary pressed kisses to Isabelle’s ass before running one hand under the laces of the silk against Izzy’s spine, bringing two fingers of her other hand into her own mouth briefly before sliding them into Isabelle’s waiting slit.

She slide both her hands forward together. One inside Izzy and one running up her spine and Isabelle gasped and rocked back against her. Clary lifted the hand under the laces a bit pulling them tighter, “uh-uh-uh Isabelle,” she chided crooking the finger inside her to tap against the front wall and her g-spot.

The tightening of the laces pushed Izzy’s arms up more into a tight stretch of her shoulders just as Clary touched the spot inside her and she saw stars.

She gasped and clenched her hands and tried to throw her head to the side without smothering herself, her knees quaking to keep her upright as she was instructed.

And then both Clary’s arms were wrapped around her thighs, her hands at Izzy’s hips bracing her to hold her up. Clary lying underneath her, Isabelle now poised over her mouth and incoherent sounds and moans were all she could get from her lips as Clary latched against her clit sucking and licking and moaning against her.

“Mmm,” Clary moaned, licking and kissing Isabelle. “You, Isabelle Lightwood, are god damn delicious.” Izzy’s legs quaked again as Clary kissed her sex just as slowly and deliberately as she had her mouth.

She traced patterns against Izzy’s clit, flicking her tongue from her teeth onto the bud to unleash hard taps, sucking and nibbling and teasing before adding 3 fingers all at once and plunging into Isabelle with a squelching sound.

Izzy’s cunt contracted around the intrusion and she let out a strangled sound, “ugh,” her breathing picking up pace and her attempts at staying upright shaking her thighs and causing frequent dips of her body lower as she fought to stay upright.

“Tell me,” Clary instructed, “Tell me you’re mine and you want me to make you cum.”

“Ah,” Isabelle cooed. “Yes, Clary, Fuck yes. I’m yours.”

The words pushed her forward spurring Clary to drive into her faster latching onto her clit and using suction and her tongue to tap out a rapid pulse against it.

“Clary, ugh, yes. Please, please let me cum.” Isabelle whispered in breathy moans.

Clary smiled at her stopping briefly as she felt Izzy’s walls flutter with impending orgasm. Izzy tickled against her in disappointment.

“I can’t hear you Isabelle,” Clary taunted.

Isabelle turned her head to the side blowing at her hair to get it out of her face as Clary plunged back against her with mouth and fingers and stole her breath. The fluttering started again and Izzy pulled against the silk as hard as she could, tightening against the bonds.

“God damn it, yes!” She yelled her voice raising in volume.

“FUCK ME CLARY, FUCK ME SO GOOD WITH YOUR MOUTH UNTIL I CUM!”

She was wild at this point, losing her will to sit up as she straddled low against Clary’s face grinding her sex against Clary’s mouth. Clary reached up behind her locating just the right spot, the bow she’d tied earlier and pulled it to let the restraints loosen. The blood rushing into Izzy’s limbs more freely now as she pulled her arms apart and sat upright, throwing her hands behind her to brace her body, the ribbon still laced around her and hanging like tattered garments as she exploded.

She rode out her orgasm against her lover before Clary pressed against her leg and had her flipped easily onto her back, her arms only able to go just to her sides as they were still slightly laced up in the back. Clary hovered over her as Isabelle’s chest rose and fell rapidly.

Clary pressed against her from hip to torso, laying a soft kiss against her lips.

Izzy came down and looked at Clary with a smirk, “Permission to remove restraints?” Isabelle asked.

Clary giggled and nodded as Izzy sat up and she helped her unlace the ribbon. Izzy reached over to the tray she’d set on the bedside table and popped a strawberry into her mouth before offering the rest to Clary who ate it out of her hand.

“Did you like that?” Izzy asked Clary.

“Mmm,” Clary said, snuggling close to Isabelle and throwing the blanket over them both, grabbing the remote to start the movie they had been intending to watch. “Very much.”

Izzy reached for the remote and took it from Clary, “Come now, love that isn’t very fair. I got mine and now we’re just supposed to watch a movie? You know I take better care of you than that.”

Clary blushed slightly before throwing one leg over Izzy’s and sliding her soaked sex against her leg. “Baby, I got off the moment I saw you all tied up for me and then again when you screamed for me to make you cum.”

Izzy grinned at her lover and curled up in their embrace, “Oh, well then I guess you owe me one.” She teased.

They curled into each other sharing strawberries and kisses for the rest of the night.


End file.
